


Flowers

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post Reveal, ghost core headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny shows his mom some ghost flowers.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: DannyMay 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder if I could catch up by this time tomorrow?

Maddie watched the feed from Danny's camera. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked him again.

"Mom I've travelled in the Ghost Zone who knows how many times," her son responded, his voice coming through slightly staticy due to both the distance and his natural echo. "So long as I don't get too close to Walker's prison or Skulker's island or the ghost writer's library or-" he cut himself off. "Well actually there's a lot of places I should avoid. But yeah if I stay away from those I should be fine."

"That doesn't make me less likely to worry Danny," Maddie said. The camera swung around as Danny flew through the infinite space of the ghost zone.

"I realise that," he sighed. "But trust me, I know what I'm doing." With that his feet swung into view as he touch down gently on a plateau of ice suspended in the endless green. "I promised to show you some local flora and fauna."

"You did," Maddie agreed as she triple checked the camera was functioning and that all of the other surveillance equipment Danmy wore hadn't disconnected. "And I only agreed if we could test all of our new monitoring equipment. Which we built specifically for monitoring you and the Ghost Zone."

"Hence the camera," Danny added. The camera wobbled and there was a dull thud.

"Did you just flick my camera yound man?" 

"No."

Maddie didn't believe him.

"Frostbite!" Danny called. A large yeti like ghost ambled into frame as Danny floated closer to the ghost. Maddie noticed one of the ghosts arms was made of ice and bone.

"Hmmm." She jotted down a note about that. Apparently they were wrong about ghosts having skeletons.

"Great one," the large ghost replied to Danny. "Why are you so... over dressed?"

There was a sudden jolt in all of Maddie's equipment. The core monitor bleeped loudly, the temperature monitor was rising quickly to normal human levels. The camera wobbled and titled. Was Danny nervous?

"Haha yeah, I'm helping my mom test some equipment," Danny told the ghost. 

"Daniel your temperature is skyrocketing," Maddie told him. "Calm down."

"I am calm," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Great One?" The yeti asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danny insisted. "Mom wants to see what plants naturally grow in the infinite realms. Thought ice flowers would be a good place to start?"

"Yes the ice flowers are quite breathtaking," Frostbite agreed. He then frowned. "But too delicate for you to be near if you don't get your core temperature down. How about an ice duel?"

Now this, Maddie thought, sounded interesting. She'd never really seen what ghost society was like and here was one right before her.

"My mom can hear and see everything happening," Danny explained to Frostbite as they traveled through s small village made of igloo and ice caves. There was a rustling sound and Danny handed the larger ghost a pair of Fenton Phones. "You should be able to talk to her through these."

The large ghost fiddled with the tiny green ear pieces before fitting them, rather precariously, into his ears. "Hello, Madame Phantom."

Maddie laughed. "Phantom is a name only my son claims," she told the ghost. "Mine is Fenton, Maddie Fenton."

"Ah my mistake Madame Fenton," the ghost corrected. "You would like to see our famed ice flowers?"

"The idea of living organisms that developed and thrived in such a hostile environment as the ghost zone is truly fascinating," Maddie explained. "But my main reason for agreeing to Danny's idea was to test all the equipment he is wearing."

"I see," Frostbite nodded, although Maddie couldn't see that. "Your equipment may take quite a battering then."

"Ice duels," Danny muttered and the camera shook. "I promise I won't completely freeze any of your people this time Frostbite."

Frostbite laughed. "Your have learnt much since then, Grest One," he said, Maddie assumed the camera shake then was Frostbite tapping Danny on thd back.

The duel itself was fascinating, Maddie decided. She'd only ever seen Danny's ice powers in practice before so seeing ice against ice was interesting. A hypothetical she'd been perusing for a while was laid to rest once the ice blasts started flying. She'd assumed each ghosts abilities were unique in colour but as all of the blasts were blue she decided that maybe ectoplasm was the only one with colour variation. Well that on ghostly fire.

As the duel went on Danny's vital signs dropped back to his normal levels. His core's vibration levels rose back to the usual before rising into active status. His temperature dropped down into normal, for him, levels. His heart rate, which Maddie was still unsure why he had in ghost form, stayed about where it was but she attributed that to his activity level now rather than nerves.

After the duel, Danny was lead, by a small group of yeti, away from the arena and town. He floated along smoothly next to the walking yeti ghosts as they made their way too a large open area.

Maddie gasped as the fields came into focus. Huge swathes of tiny delicate ice flowers stretched for miles across the ice. "That's beautiful," Maddie whispered.

"I know," Danny whispered back, reverence clear through the static and echo. He knelt down on the edge of the field and detached the camera. Slowly, one single flower came into focus. Through the ice of it's petals Maddie could see intricate ice patterns. The flowers all had stigma and stamen. "Can I touch one?" Danny asked the yetis.

"Of course Great One."

Danny's white gloves hand gently stroked the petals and Maddoe marveled at the way the ice shifted. She wished she could see them in person but if they were as delicate as Frostbite implied, her presence as a warm human would melt them.

"Feel free to pick one, oh Great One."

"Really?"

"Once picked the flower will melt but with the presence of a properly regulated ice core near by they should last a week."

That's how Maddie ended up with a small bouquet of Ice Flowers seated at the edge of her desk on an ice block made from Danny's ice.


End file.
